Historical Locations
These are some historical locations and settings throughtout Second Life. Please keep these in alphabetical order. *Abbotts Aerodrome - Second Life's second oldest airport, greatly-known location for high-quality planes and other aircraft. *Americana - Small area which housed recreations of popular landmarks from around real-life America. *Avatar Central - A Linden-owned store where anyone could place goods for sale to the general public. *Beta Contributors - Monument in Plum displaying the name of beta residents and thanks for their help in testing. *Cannabis Cathedral - Cartel de Juarez nightclub in Deimos. *Castle Blackmoor - Castle based on different influences. *China Town - Bedazzle's Unreal SL project. *Cyrus Apollo's House - Home of a long-time resident. *Deadwood 1876 - Historical roleplay sim showcasing the town of Deadwood, South Dakota circa 1876 during the Black Hills Gold Rush. *Disco Alt-Zoom - An old disco from beta which no longer exists. *Fermi Sandbox - A medium sized sandbox that has many builder come through. Owned and run by Arthur Fermi & Kai Eldrich. *Governor's Mansion - A short history of the once-home of Steller Sunshine and now home to Governor Linden. *Gravity Space Station - Space station with a view of the Earth. *Green Clock Tower - Old standing clock tower. *Hiro Pendragons - Home of a long-time resident. *Ivory Tower of Primitives Natoma Branch - Education in the field of building and other SL standards, as well as an impressive build itself. *Ivory Tower of Primitives, Noyo - A massive tower filled with detailed tutorials on building in SL. *Linden World - At one time an amusement park featuring rides built by residents. *Linden Village - Land owned by Linden Lab from the early days of SL. *Little Tokyo - This group-themed project made up much of Sage in the early days of SL. *Luna Oaks - Linden-owned, -run, and -built shopping mall. *Luskwood - A large, wooded park spanning two sims, known as a popular hangout for anthro fans. *MochaStyle - Famous mall in Mocha, now long since gone. *Natoma Boat Pond - Small boating area that no longer exists. *Neualtenburg - Second Life's first Democratic Republic *Neverland - Recreation of fabled settings from the Peter Pan stories, spanning three sims. *New Citizens Plaza - Helping new residents since 2005. *Nexus Prime - Futuristic Cyberpunk city. *Outlands - A damage-enabled war zone that spanned four and a half sims! *Oceana - One of the first private estate continents. *Rockers Requiem - Second Life's longest running metal, rock and punk club. Open since October 2004. *Sandboxes - Many sandboxes are located around the grid, providing free areas open for anyone to experiment with the creative possibilities of SL. *Shooting Gallery - A small build where new residents could sample the combat possibilities of SL. *Skyline Graveyard - Creepy graveyard area set in the sky. *SL Historical Museum - Displaying historical artificats, images, and notecards of Second Life *Stage4 - Once a popular gathering and events location. *Stillman Sun Tower - Impressive eerie tower. *The Bazaar - A place where residents can leave free items for others. *The Chamber - Once a club, now a lake. *The Eric Linden Bridge - Bridge connecting Kissling mountain with the northern ridge, not built by Eric Linden. *The Green Lantern Corps Headquarters - Home to a popular group of heroes. *The Gnubie Store - Freebies store founded in 2003. *The Kentucky Fried Engineering Bucket - Landmark of experimenting and engineering residents. *The Man - A historic statue from the distant past. *The Shelter - A lounge with the mission of helping newbies feel at home in SL. A safe place to visit after the Welcome Area. :) *Tombstone Arizona - A Roleplay Build over 2 sims representing Tombstone in 1897. Some textures were taken from original buildings. *Teen Grid Transfer Station - A place where teens celebrate their 18th birthday when they transfer to main grid. *Varney Boardwalk - An old gathering place that has since been deleted. *Varney Mountain - Tall natural landmark standing for quite some time. *Vehicle Sims - Six Linden-owned simulators north of the sandboxes designated for vehicle testing and large-scale special events. *Welcome Area - A central gathering hub in Second Life. The first destination for newcomers after their Orientation Island experiences, and a popular hangout location for many other residents as well. *Yamato - Historic account of the Yamato Project (Shangri-La village located in Dore). *YadNis Junkyard - First and biggest organized freebies store in SL history. Category:Historical Locations